My Nose
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: What happens when an exchange between ice cream sundaes becomes an opportune time for Daring to impress his future queen, especially for a small incident involving his nose? Short fluffy Dapple drabble.


**"My Nose"**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Ever After High, especially the characters. Ever After High and it's characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale. Okay, this may not be my best Daring/Apple drabble, but with the sweet extra cuteness I put into it, I hope you'll still enjoy!**

* * *

It was outside of Bookend as Apple White was busy spending time with her so-called 'friend' and destined Prince, Daring Charming. And what a better way to spend some quality time than to get some delicious ice cream sundaes on a Friday afternoon? After all, school was out so far, neither Apple nor Daring had much plans anyway.

Practically, there was a new ice cream shop opening near the Glass Slipper where Apple's friend Ashlynn worked. That way Ashlynn could get herself ice cream whenever she was on breaks. Unfortunately for her, she was practically busy with work, which left her no breaks at all. It was her loss, since it was Daring and Apple time.

With the sundaes they bought for themselves, why not have them outside since it was so warm and nice? That's what Daring thought. Having to eat your sundae with your future Queen while the warm wind blew across your neck was more romantic enough.

"This was such a good idea, Daring." Apple replied, "This caramel apple sundae tastes hexcellent!"

"I agree," Daring nodded, "Although my little chocolate brownie fudge sundae says that otherwise."

With a smirk on his face, Daring chowed down a bite of his sundae...

...

...

...

...only for a dab of whipped cream to appear on the tip of his goozle. And yet, Daring didn't even know it.

"Man, that's good!" Daring exclaimed.

"Um, Daring..." Apple replied, "You've got something stuck on your nose."

"What?" He gasped, "My god, it's not a booger is it? That's unattractive!"

Apple then laughed heartedly, "Relax Daring, you just got a dab of whipped cream on your nose..."

Suddenly, Daring grabbed his favorite hand mirror and looked at the little whipped-cream dot on the center of his nose.

"Oh, thank goodness it's only Cool Whip and not a booger." Daring sighed in relief.

"Just grab a napkin and wipe it off." Apple insisted.

"Oh, that won't be necessary, my future Queen." Daring smiled at her.

Just to impress Apple, Daring sticked his tongue out and tried his best to lick off the whipped cream placed around the tip of his nose. Safe to say, he was sucking at it badly.

"Um, Daring..." Apple groaned, "What are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to lick it off with my tongue." Daring said with his tongue still sticking out.

"That's nonsense." She replied, "Daring, just get a napkin and wipe it off. That's easy enough."

"Don't worry, I'll get it!" Daring exclaimed.

The future king was trying his darnedest to get his tongue to stretch out to his nose, but no matter what, his tongue eluded him. Apparently, Daring's attempt to impress Apple was totally sucking at this point.

"Agggh," Daring groaned angrily, "Why can't I frickin' reach it?!"

Apple knew this was wasting her time.

So without any warning whatsoever, she suddenly grabbed Daring by the shoulders, and with such gentle ease...

...

...

...he managed to give his nose a sweet yet sexily tender lick, therefore wiping off the rest of the whipped cream from Daring Charming's nose.

Apple then looked back to Daring, who blushed like a lamp post. He never expected Apple to act very sexy and sweet toward this ordeal, but boy oh boy, did he expect it.

"So, is that better?" Apple sweetly said to him.

"Um, actually now that you mention it, it's actually quite ticklish." Daring chuckled

"See?" Apple shrugged, "You don't need to impress me by licking your own nose. Just treating me to a nice treat is more impressive for me."

"You're right," Daring nodded, "Maybe I should've gotten a napkin next time..."

After a nice laugh between both Daring and Apple, the two decided to share a tender kiss together while still eating their sundaes. And nothing couldn't be perfect between the two of them.

* * *

**To tell you the truth, my tongue cannot reach to my nose either. Maybe if I had Gene Simmons's tongue, then maybe I might do it. Until then, I can't.**

**But I hope you true Dapple fans still liked it. Like I said again, it may not be the best drabble I've ever written about them, but what do you know, it's Dapple. And I couldn't be more happy to be a proud Daring/Apple shipper.**

**Until then, feedbacks are always welcome! ^_^**


End file.
